Dinner
by Mr. Redfield
Summary: Lili and Lars goes out for a dinner. But Lili learns about what happen to Lars mother. One-Shot please review! :)


**Hey people it's me again. Look I know my last story seems sucks but what can I do? I'm new here. So anyways I know its a bit weird I did Lili/Lars pairimg . But I want to try something new. I know people prefer Lars paired up with Alisa but hey everybody has thier own opinion :) Now to the story.**

Lili still sitting on her chair waiting for the eurasian soldier to call her. It's been months she lasts seen him and thats day she never ever forget. The day that she being his lover. It's also the second time she seen him. She still feel weird about his hair because his hair spiked up vertically but nonetheless, hr still looks handsome with that scar on his face. Oh how Lili want to touch that scar on his face. She cannot stop thinking about him.

After it feels like forever daydreaming and thinking about him, she received a call from the one and only Lars Alexandersson. She happily picked the phone up and politely greeted him. "Hi Lars" said Lili happily because it seems like forever she dont hear his manly voice. "Hello to you too Lili" said Lars happily too. "I'm in town and I was wondering if you like to have a dinner with me?" asked Lars. This is the day Lili been waiting for. The day she can see the man she ever love in her life. "Is that even a question? Of course I would love to Lars!" said Lili. Lars earsdrums almost explode because Lili is like screaming on the other side of the phone. He guessed maybe she was really happy to see him later. And he feels the same way too.

"Great I'll see you there then" said Lars, smiling. They hang up and Lili straight away picked which clothes to wear on thier 'date' Lili called. She dont knoe which clothes to choose and it gives her the headache. She got a text a from Lars. "Oh yeah before I forgot, you dont need to picked any beautiful clothers to wear. Just wear the ones you always wear. It makes you look beautiful' She giggles at Lars text and feel very happy that he complimented her at the end of his text.

Once she's already take a shower, wear her favorite white frilly dress and put on same make up. She is ready to go. Her butler drives her to mcdonalds Lili feels a bit weird why Lars picked that place for thier 'date'. But she still happy and excited to meet her man. Once she arrived, she quickly search for her date and she saw him sit on the nearby window. She noticed he was staring outside of the window and she decide to suprise him. She tiptoed and quietly when to him. "Booo!" Lili shout to Lars. "Aaaaaah! Lars screamed. After he calmed himself down, "Why did you do that for? You scared me to death woman" said Lars. "I'm sorry its just that, you were staring outside and I decided to scare you". said Lili and laugh. "Heh nice one, nexttime its my turn to scare you" said Lars, smirking. After that, they order thier food and have a conversation

After they done eating thier foods, they have a conversation. "Why you picked this of all places? Its really weird and funny" said Lili. "I know, but this place is the place my mom always took me everytime we have dinner" said Lars. Lili knew from the way he talks, he seem sad. "Oh okay. I'm sorry what I said before. I bet your mom is a good woman. Since she always took you here" said Lili sweetly, while put her hands on Lars. "She is" said Lars smiling. "I remember she said to me that if I ever met that one special someone for me, I will take her to this restaurant" said Lars "Thats my promised to my mothet and now here I am. Talking to someone who is really special to me more than anyone in my life" said Lars, with the smile on his face while interwine his fingers with Lili. "I just wished she could've have to chance to see you" said Lars, sadly. Lili noticed and asked him what exactly happen to his mother. It took 15 seconds for him to speak again. "I dont know what exactly what happen to her. She's gone just like that and I dont know why" said Lars, with some tears almost coming out of his eyes. Lili exacty know what he meant and decided to comfort him. She gets up from her chair and give him a hug. "Hey, itsokay. Dont be sad. I know you really love your mother and she's in better place now. And she would've beeen happy to know that you saved the world from chaos. You're a hero Lars. To me, to your mom and to everybody in this world" said Lili. And then she gives him a passionate kiss to his lips and its shocked him. But nonetheless he kissed her back too. "You truly are something special. I love you Lili" said Lars. "And I love you too Lars." said Lili.

After the dinner the both had, the got out of the restaurant have another kiss. "I'll see you next time" said Lars and her goodbye. She smiled and went into her car where her butler waiting for her. "Having a good time Miss? asked sebastian to Lili. "Yeah, I really have a great time" said Lili, with a smile that never leaves her face. She never forgets this memoriable night.

 **What do you think guys? Please give a reviews and no flaming :)**


End file.
